¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué soy yo?
by Uchiha Usumi-Sama
Summary: neji quiere a sakura.... ella esta confundida... deben eliminar a sasuke... que sucedera un nejisaku ojala les guste
1. El Comienzo

**¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Qué soy yo?**

**Capítulo I: El Comienzo…**

"_**Amor… base de la fuerza… razón **__**de debilidad"**_

**- **¡Mátame! – grito el castaño

- No -

- Solo hazlo -

- No – volvió a repetir la pelirosa

- ¿Por qué no? -

- Porque Te Amo -

**·········································Flash Back·········****·······························**

- Sakura – alguien la llamaba, alguien con una voz muy familiar para ella.

- ¿Qué quieres puerca? -

- Oh vamos Sakura-frentona, no te he hecho nada para que me trates así.

- Solo bromeaba Ino, es divertido discutir contigo, aunque desde que sales con Sai – la pelirosa le comenzó a picar las costillas – no se te ve ni la huella.

- Bueno es que le dieron esta semana libre y…

- Ja – Sakura sonrió burlonamente – que es lo que habrán estado haciendo… par de cochinos.

- La pervertida eres tú Sakura-frentona – la muchacha estaba más roja que un tomate maduro – parece que te juntas demasiado con Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-sama.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? -

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Hmp…

- … (parece que también mucho con Sasuke-kun)

- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir? -

- Godaime-sama quiere verte – informó la rubia

- ¿Para qué?

- Y yo que se, aunque – medito – creo que es para una misión porque también convocó a Huyga Neji, Aburame Shino y a Hinata-chan.

- ¿Neji-san?

- Así es

- mm… no lo veo desde que volvimos de la misión de rescate de Gaara-kun.

- Está muy guapo por si te interesa – la joven se sonrojó un poco… era cierto… Neji era muy guapo… pero… ¿Por qué le decía eso Ino?

- ¿Te gusta? – inquirió la rubia.

- ¿Eh?... claro… claro que no.

- Sakura podrás mentirle al mundo entero, pero a mi no, además a ti siempre te has gustado ese tipo de chicos, fríos y distantes – la joven rubia alzó sus ojos azules hasta toparse con los hermosos jade de su amiga – no seas tonta… ya una vez te pasó… sufriste mucho… más que cualquier otro. Ese tipo de chicos hacen daño, aunque no sea su intención… eres mi amiga y no quiero que sufras…

Sakura la escuchó sorprendida, no negó nada, solo la miró agradecida, porque después de todo las palabras de Ino tenían algo de cierto.

- Ino… - las dos jóvenes se sonrieron, en verdad habían vuelto a ser las viejas amigas del pasado.

- Aunque Sai también era muy frío, y siempre tenía esa estúpida risita… pero… cuando me pidió que fuera su novia… el verdad sonreía… se veía muy feliz… como cuando habla de su hermano, o cuando dibuja… pude ver que en algunas ocasiones es sincero con sus sentimientos… eso es lo que me gusta de él…

- Vaya y yo que pensaba que era por lo guapo que soy

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

Las dos kunoichis se giraron para ver a un muy divertido Sai… Ino supo inmediatamente que había hablado de más, por lo que se sonrojo fuertemente.

- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijimos?

- Solo la parte en que decías lo mucho que te gusto

- Sai eres un…

Pero la rubia no pudo decir más, porque el pelinegro la había tomado sorpresivamente por la cintura y la había estrechado fuertemente entre sus brazos…

- Me alegra saber que te gusto por algo más que te gusto por algo más que por mi físico.

- Sa… Sai – la joven sintió como las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, solo atino a devolverle el abraso al chico – Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero, _Mi princesa._

Al escuchar eso Sakura supo que era el momento de retirarse, sabía muy bien que no la iban a extrañar, aunque le agrado ver como su amiga al fin había encontrado a alguien que la quisiera de verdad, aunque fuera Saí.

Pero ella… estaba tan sola… no sabía si aun amaba a Sasuke… entendía muy poco lo que Ino le había mencionado sobre Neji, aunque en ese momento solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer… marcharse al despacho de la Godaime.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº****ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Llevaban saltando un par de horas por lo árboles, aún seguía llorando, el resto del equipo se limitaba a observarla en silencio, las órdenes habían sido claras… tanto las de Tsunade-sama como las de Neji…

___________________________________________________________________________________________

- _Los he convocado aquí para informarles que les asignaré una nueva misión rango S._

_Los presentes la quedaron observando, tres chunin y un jounin, dos de ellos dotados con el doujutsu más poderoso de la Aldea._

_- Neji sera el capitán de la misión por ser el único jounin y el más capacitado, Sakura tú serás la encargada de brindar la ayuda médica necesaria, Hinata y Shino serán los responsables del rastreo ya que Neji deberá encargarse de dar las órdenes y avistar ataques enemigos._

_- Hai – dijeron los tres chunin_

_- Pero maestra ¿Cuál es la misión?_

_Hinata observó tristemente a la pelirosa, parecía que todos lo sabían excepto ella._

_- Ahh Sakura, eres la única que no se ha enterado, en fin… el consejo de las cinco grandes naciones ha establecido que por el bien y la seguridad de las Aldeas y civiles, se debe exterminar bajo todo sacrificio a la Asociación llamada "Taka", de la que son miembros Hoyi Juugo, Shiromi Karin. Kogo Siegetsu y el líder Uchiha… Sasuke._

_- ¿Sasuke-kun?... quiere decir que esta misión es para… que ellos y yo estamos aquí para matar a… – las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos - ¡No pueden!... el no ha matado a nadie de nuestra aldea… no puede hacer esto Tsunade-sama…¡Tú no tienes derecho!..._

_- Tengo todo el derecho Sakura, soy la Godaime Hokage de Konoha y los cuatro honorables kages de las otras aldeas han confiado en mi esta tarea._

_Sakura golpeo el escritorio de Tsunade de tal forma que lo partió en dos._

_- No tienes derecho – repitió – él no le ha hecho mal a nadie…_

_Tsunade que aún se encontraba muy sorprendida al igual que todos los presentes, la observó duramente por unos instantes, para luego decir: _

_- No le ha hecho daño a nadie… y que me dices de ti y Naruto… ha ustedes les hizo mucho bien que el se fuera – el sarcasmo era evidente – permíteme recordarte el vigésimo quinto principio de conducta shinobi…_

_- Un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos sin importar las circunstancias, los sentimientos son solo debilidad que nublan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber – termino Neji._

_Como no iba a saber eso ella… si se lo había repetido a si misma tantas veces… el día en que calló herido frente a Haku… el día en que se marchó… el día en que lo vio después de tres largos años… el ya no era su Sasuke-kun, el chico que a pesar de frío, siempre se preocupaba por su equipo… el ya no era así… era una persona que se había dejado llevar por su venganza… alguien que se había sumido en la oscuridad del odio y la obtención de poder… ya no quedaba nada que hacer por él… se había convertido en una potencial amenaza para todos y eso ella lo tenía muy claro… era el momento de acabar con su sufrimiento… y esa era la única manera…_

_Se dio la vuelta firmemente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta… era inevitable llorar… no lo escondería… pero…_

_- ¿Sabe esto Naruto? -_

_- Por supuesto que no – Neji volvió a hablar con su típico semblante frío – si Uzumaki se entera de esto intervendría, lo que haría que la misión no fuera efectiva, por lo que tras su enrolamiento en Ambu, fue enviado en una misión a Suna junto a Hatake Kakashi y Yamato Tenzou._

_- ¿Pero entonces por qué me eligieron a mi para tomar parte de este escuadrón, si saben lo ligada que estoy a Sasuke-kun?_

_- Precisamente por eso – la muchacha lo miró incrédula – te darás cuenta…_

_- Muy bien – interrumpio Tsunade – si ya terminaron de hablar pueden marcharse, y Sakura – la mujer rubia tenía una aterradora mirada – no vuelvas a hacer esto jamás, o sino me olvidaré de que eres mi alumna._

_- Hai, Godaime-sama – aún lloraba_

_- Vamos entonces_

_- Hai, Neji-onisan._

"_¿Por qué me eligieron a mí?... saben lo ligada que estoy a él"… _, maldita sea, ella lo ama… ella aún lo ama… aún después de todo lo que le hizo… como puede ser tan estúpida…

- Neji-onisan – una suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata-sama?

- Yo… etto… quería saber ¿Po… por qué estás tan enfadado?

- ¿Enfadado? ¡Yo! - ¿Cómo era posible que se le notara tanto?

- No… no te molestes onisan yo solo….

- No es nada Hinata-sama – pero Hinata lo miró algún tiempo para luego decirle – Sa… sabes algo Neji-onisan… si sientes algo por alguien debes decirlo…

- ¿Qué? – el joven ojiblanco miró a la pelirosa que aún se encontraba alejados de ellos y sintió su rostro enrojecer ¿De… de que estás hablando?...

- Yo… yo siempre estuve enamorada de Naruto-kun… y guarde ese sentimiento dentro de mi durante mucho tiempo… y a pesar de que cuando me armé de valor y le dije lo que sentía me rechazó… me liberé de un gran peso dentro de mi, y… - sonrió dulcemente – no me ocultes esto que sientes a mi… porque pude darme cuenta desde el inicio… desde que llegaste ese día con el lazo roza aferrado en tu mano…

- mmm… quizá tienes razón… pero… la prioridad ahora es la misión… luego habrá tiempo para debilidades…

El muchacho se adelantó nuevamente entre la espesura de los árboles.

Era imposible hablar con su primo de sentimientos… el consideraba que eso era una debilidad… pero sabía que no era un cobarde y tarde o temprano lo admitiría y se confesaría, aunque… no ahora…

- Tienes razón Hinata – murmuró una profunda voz dentro de su capucha – no es bueno ocultar lo que sientes.

"_**El amor es para muchos… la base del pensamiento… pero para otros… la razón del dolor"**_

**Continuará…………**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llego este fic, es un nejisaku aunque con un poco de hinashino y narusasu y por supuesto saiino… ojala les haya gustado el inicio, personalmente creo que me quedo muy corto…….. **

**Gracias por leer**

**Tratare lo antes posible de actualizar el resto**

**Sayonara!!!**

**Uchiha Usumi-sama**

**Pd. Cuando dije que el byakugan era el mas poderoso doujutsu en konoha lo hice refiriendome a que sasuke ya no esta aunque no hay sharingan… pero kakashi si lo tiene… aunque en fin el byakugan es el mas poderoso de los dos porque dio origen al sharigan…. =)**

**Quiero regalarles esta frase que me escribio mi novio**

**La encontre muy linda**

"_**Amar… no sabemos si es posible hacerlo… solo nos queda intentarlo"**_


	2. La dolorosa verdad sale a la luz

**¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué soy yo?**

Capítulo II: La dolorosa verdad sale a la luz

_El deber... la obligación... el simple hecho de obedecer órdenes._

_Todo es nuestro deber como shinobi... pero tarde o temprano seremos juzgados por lo que somos realmente, hayamos o no cumplido esas órdenes..._

_Muchas veces me he preguntado como poder escapar... tratar de que una invisible luz abra las puertas de mi jaula... para así yo ser capaz de volar libre._

_...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*_

Las cuatro figuras seguían avanzando velozmente por entre el bosque. Estaban a punto de llegar al límite del país del fuego, el Valle del Fin. El lugar de encuentro de la última batalla... la batalla que había decidido el destino de Sasuke, y no solo el de él, sino que también el de todo el equipo 7.

Sakura se debatía entre dos lados de su corazón; ir tras Sasuke ella sola y advertirle para que escapara, aunque sabía muy bien que él haría todo lo contrario e iría tras quienes lo perseguían y los mataría sin piedad... pero él era su primer amor... jamás se perdonaría si lo veía morir, pero aún menos se perdonaría si sus amigos morían, ya que eso era una clara traición, tanto a sus amigos como a Konoha. Ella pasaría a ser juzgada igual que él... una traidora.

¿ Qué es lo que haría Naruto?... ir tras Sasuke, y en el momento de la lucha, convencerle para que vuelva ateniendose a sus compañeros.

Sí. Esa era la mejor opción. Naruto jamás traicionaría a su aldea, y ella... ella tampoco... aunque no se imaginaba cuan equivocada estaba.

- _Creo que todavía se pueden ver las huellas de la pelea que tuvieron el Uchiha y Naruto - _Neji había dejado de lado sus cavilaciones, y comenzó a centrarse en su verdadero objetivo; la misión. - Bien dejaré en claro dos puntos antes de comenzar esta misión - suspiró ondamente - Primero, el criminal al que buscamos, tal y como lo dijo Hokage-sama es Uchiha Sasuke, las órdenes son eliminarlo apenas sea visto, mientras que a sus compañeros debemos capturarlos y llevarlos a Konoha, para que sean interrogados por Ibiki-san. Y en segundo lugar - volvió a tomar aire, pero esta vez lo hizo para darse valor - se que él era un miembro de Konoha, y se también que formo vínculos con muchas personas - desvió su plateada mirada a la pelirosa que lo observaba asombrada - pero el hecho de no eliminarlo es un peligro para nuestra aldea, porque actualmente él es un miembro de Akatsuki, y un peligro aún mayor.

El ojiblanco observó a la ninja médico esperando una triste reacción, ya que la Haruno no había sido informada de que el Uchiha era un miembro de Akatsuki, es más solo él lo sabía, así que no se impresionó nada por la cara de horror que se dibujo en el rostro de Hinata, pero de la chica pelirosa no salió ni siquiera una palabra, ni expresión alguna. Al menos deseaba ver que sucedería cuando lo supiera, ya que menos que nada deseaba ver su expresión anterior, con sus orbes verdes anegadas en lágrimas, y su rostro tenso por el miedo y la ira de lo que le pudieran hacer a su querido "Sasuke-kun" (N/a: notese el sarcasmo por parte de Neji), pero nada. Por lo que él chico prosiguó un poco más animado - Según informantes AMBUS, se encuentra no muy lejos de la frontera entre el país del Fuego y el país del Rayo, por lo que nos divideremos en dos grupos. Hinata-sama y Shino irán por el oeste y Sakura y yo por el este. Apenas divisen al objetivo alerten al otro grupo. Queda tajantemente prohibido atacar si todo el grupo no se encuentra reunido.

- ¡Hai!

- Ahora dividámonos - un segundo más tarde solo se pudo ver el polvo que levantaron sus cuatro figuras al desaparecer.

____________**___________**_______________**______________**________**_____**

- ¡Naruto deberías calmarte un poco! - tres hombre avanzaban a una gran velocidad por un bosquen de abetos rodeado de nieve. El rubio se encontraba en un extraño estado de euforia-preocupación.

- No podemos tardarno sensei, ya leíste el mensaje que nos envió Sai. ¡QUIEREN MATAR A SASUKE!

- ¡Basta! - la peliplateada figura de Kakashi lo adelantó y apareció frente a él. - Tarde o temprano sabíamos que esto pasaría. Naruto, Sasuke se volvió un renegado. El ahora ayuda a las personas que quieren capturarte. Hasta Sakura lo entendió, ella es parte del grupo que va tras él. Entiéndelo por favor, la única manera de salvarlo es acabándo con su vida, que ahora se volvió maldita.

- ¡NO ME INTERESA! Además yo se que Sakura-chan fue obligada a ir a esa misión. Ella ama a Sasuke, jamás lo mataría.

Kakashi y Yamato sabían perfectamente que no había argumento que valiera para él. Lo que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante era un sentimiento inmenso. Algo mil veces más profundo de lo que sentía hacía Sakura. No sabía si era amistad. Solo jamás quería romper esos lazos, no importa lo que pasara.

- Como pudo oba-chan hacerle algo así a Sasuke. Ella me prometió que ibamos a buscarlo hasta el final.

- También intenta entenderla, los otros kages la estaban presionando mucho. Era eso o la supervivencia de la aldea.

- El fue nuestro compañero...

- ...y mi alumno.

Kakashi también estaba sufriendo, pero ni siquiera con eso Naruto entendió que lo principal era la aldea y sin duda todo su equipo la había puesto primero. Pero para él, el Uchiha iba primero que todo, incluso de su sueño de ser Hokage.

- Entonces renuncio.

- ¿¡¡Qué¡¡?

El joven kitsune llevó su mano derecha al estuche de kunais y extrajo uno, llevándolo a la altura de su cuello. Los dos shinobis se habían puesto en posición de ataque instintivamente, mirando consternados al rubio, el que llevó el filoso cuchillo, hasta la banda que llevaba en su frente, y la cruzó de lado a lado con él; partiendo a la mitad el símbolo de Konoha.

- Si la aldea a la que sirvo es así, y traiciona a las personas que alguna vez le sirvieron, y desase así de simple los lazos de amistad, no es mejor o peor de lo que hizo Sasuke; pero entre la aldea y él, elijo al teme.

Y diciendo eso arrojo a los pies de su sensei la banda que con tanto orgullo había llevado por años... dejando atrás todos sus vínculos solo por él... para luego desaparecer.

- ¡¡¡NARUTO!!!!

Kakashi trató de alcanzarlo, pero era completamente inútil. El rubio había superado incluso la velocidad de su sensei. Maldita la hora en que le dijo a Jiraiya-sama que le enseñara el Ninpou: Shunshin no Jutsu.

- ¿Qué hacemos Kakashi-senpai? -el portador del sharingan no le respondió. Tenía extendida su mano extendida hacía el lugar donde e había ido Naruto, su ojo derecho se encontrabaq muy abierto, con un extraño resplandor, señal de que una lágrima estaba a punto de caer. Pero lo único que hizo fue girar y seguir en dirección a la aldea.

________**______*____________________*_________**_______*_________**_____**___**

- ¿Puedes ver algo?

- Ie, no hay nada en un radio de dos kilómetros.

- Entonces debemos expandir el área de búsqueda.

- Yo soy el capitán aquí Sakura, deberías tener eso claro. Si quieres ver a tu querido Uchiha antes de que lo mate como quieras, pero deja de fastidiarme.

Ya hace tres horas quese habían separado de Shino y Hinata, y lo único que había hecho era discutir. Ella porque quería encontrar muy rápido la Uchiha; el porque estaba harto de la molestosa pelirosa, y aunque no lo demostrase, estaba que ardía en celos.

- ¿Tú eres el que tiene que asesinarlo? - las orbes verdes lo observaban preocupada.

- Sí - el chico esbozó su típica sonrisa de superioridad - acaso creías que alguno de los chunin lo haría. No tienen el nivel adecuado para enfrentar al Uch...

No terminó la frase, porque tuvo que esquivar rapidamente el puñetazo que se venía en contra de su rostro.

- ¡¡¡PAAFFF!!!! -

La tierra se estremeció. La joven Haruno perdió la compostura. Todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor estaba completamente destruido, incluso Neji.

Gracias a su gran destreza había logrado evitar el golpe, pero el desequilibrio de la tierra hizo que cayera del árbol en que se había sostenido, no sin antes golpearse la cabeza pesadamente contra el tronco a que se aferraba, haciendolo perder la conciencia y caer pesadamente al suelo.

- ¿Qué decías Hyuga? - a la pelirosa le brillaban los ojos maravillada. ¡Había sido capaz de derribar al gran genio Hyuga Neji!. Pero la alegría no le duró mucho.

En primer lugar con el golpe había rebelado su posición a posibles enemigos, y en segundo lugar (N/a: que de hecho era más importante), había dejado inconciente a su capitán y si algo pasaba en ese lugar tendría que enfrentar a los enemigos sola...

Hecho a correr rapidamente hacía el inerte Neji, lo zarandeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el joven no respondió.

- Neji-san por favor reacciona.

A pesar de tener todos sus sentidos alerta, no notó la sigilosa oscuridad que poco a poco se acercaba a ellos.

**Continuará.....**

**Hola a todos los que me han dejado uno que otro rewie... lamento mucho la tardanza, es solo que tuve muchas cosas que hacer estos últimos meses en primer lugar el shunshin no jutsu es el jutsu de super velocidad de yondaime hokage, y tambien quisiera aclarar las parejas que más saldrán, en primer lugar el nejisaku que desde el proximo capi saldrá a fondo y tb por supuesto el sasunaru o mejor dicho narusasu, además deben saber que en el proximo capi por fin saldrá sasuke-kun kn una pekeña sorpresa... y tb pondré el shinohina, una pareja que me gusta mucho, aunq no estoy en contra de ninguna pareja... bueno esoe son las aclaraciones... POR FAVOR SI TE GUSTO EL FANFIC DEJAME UN REWIE!!!**

**VALE GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO QUISIERA PEDIRLES AYUDA KN EL NOMBRE DE UN PERSONAJE QUE PONDRÉ DIGANME HOMBRE O MUJER Y EL NOMBRE K KIEREN!!!  
ES TODO**

**SAYO.....**

**UCHIHAUSUMISAMA**

**=)**

**PD. SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS Y TODO.. ¿KMO SE PUEDE MEJORAR??**

**SOLO LAS OPINIONES LO DICEN!!!**


End file.
